1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method used in drawing an image of an object.
2. Summary of the Background Information
It is known in the field of commercial art that a commercial artist can trace a real image that is projected through a lens and focused on an art board. For example, such a tracing process can be used in the production of art work from projected microfilm images and in the production of billboards and other large signs from relatively small drawings.
The patent literature additionally describes examples of an apparatus for tracing a virtual image appearing to be formed on an art board, with the artist viewing the art board as light transmitted through a transparent plate held at an oblique angle, while simultaneously viewing the image to be traced off as reflected off a surface of the transparent plate. For example, the artist may view a virtual image of an illuminated object held above the transparent plate, to be reflected off the surface of the transparent plate, while simultaneously viewing the art board through the transparent plate, and while tracing the image onto the art board with his hand moving within the space between the transparent plate and the art board. Alternately, a draftsman may trace a pattern, such as lettering printed on a card, with the card and the transparent plate being held in a V-shaped relationship above the art board